cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Balfour
Eric Balfour (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Scrapbook'' (1999) '[''Andy Martin]: Dies after Justin Ulrich slams his car into his. *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)' [''Kemper]: Hit in the back with an sledgehammer by Andrew Bryniarski; Andrew later removes the skin from Eric's face (after hanging him upside-down) and wears it as a mask. *''Face of Terror ''(2004) [Saleem Haddad]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Spanish cops as he reaches into his pocket making them think he is going for a gun following a fight with Ricky Schroder. *''Rx'' (2005) '[''Andrew]: Shot in the chest by a policeman. *The Spirit (2008)' [''Mahmoud]: Poisoned (off-screen) when he tastes the Blood of Heracles; his body is shown afterwards when Gabriel Macht discovers him. *''Skyline (2010)'' [Jarrod]: Head severed from his body by an alien machine that then transplants his brain into an alien biomechanical. *''The Legend of Hell's Gate: An American Conspiracy (2011) ''[Will Edwards]: Stabbed in the chest by Michael Spears. *''Cell 213'' (2011) '[''Michael Grey]: Shot several times by Michael Rooker after he jumps in front of Audrey Davis. TV Deaths *[[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 series)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest (1997)]]' [Jesse McNally]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Nicholas Brendon, after a panicked woman runs into Nicholas and knocks him against Eric. *''Freakylinks: Subject: Live Fast, Die Young (2001) '[Chapin Demetrius] Commits suicide by jumping off a bridge. *[[Six Feet Under (2001 series)|Six Feet Under: I'm Sorry, I'm Lost (2003']]')' [''Gabriel Dimas]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, some time before the episode begins; he appears in a daydream sequence when Lauren Ambrose imagines a conversation with various people in her life who had died. *'''24: Day 6: 2:00 a.m.-3:00 a.m. ''(2007)' [Milo Pressman]: Shot in the head by Ian Anthony Dale, as the other hostages look on in horror when he proclaims himself to be the CTU director in order to protect Marisol Nichols. (Death was requested by Eric Balfour himself in order to film another project). *''Fear Itself: Echoes (2009)'' [Maxwell]: Stabbed/Slashed to death by Camille Guaty back in the 1920s he is later reincarnated as Aaron Stanford. *''Valemont: Whose Side Are You On? (2009) ''[Eric Gracen] Stabbed in the stomach by Kristen Hager. *''Haven: Audrey Parker's Day Off (2011)'' [Duke Crocker]: Killed after getting hit by a car. His death is undone when Ari Cohen causes the day to reset and Emily Rose manages to avoid his death from happening. *''Haven: Now'' (2015) [Duke Crocker]: Strangled by Lucas Bryant, with Eric's consent, while Emily Rose comforts him. He reappears as a ghost in the next episode (the series finale).'' Gallery File:Поиск_видеозаписей_по_запросу_мститель.png|Max in ''The Spirit (off-screen)]] File:Ericbalfourhaven.jpg|Eric Balfour in Haven: Audrey Parker's Day Off Balfour, Eric Balfour, Eric Balfour, Eric Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:24 cast members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Death scenes by actor request Category:People murdered by Leatherface Category:Dawson's Creek Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Lion King film